Love and Pain
by caera
Summary: Natsu loves Lucy;Lucy loves Natsu. But when Natsu confesses,Lucy turns him down due to some reasons. Lisanna loves Natsu and asks him to be her boyfriend. He agrees, thinking it will be for the better. But was it really for the better? Nope. This is where the complications and drama arises... [NaLu/NaLi;GraLu/GruVia? won't tell spoilers for now xD] R&R pls x3 [Chap9 ish out now xD]
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does~

**Ok, so here's my first fanfic! This story is a love triangle! I can't tell any spoilers about how this'll turn out in the end~ so that it'll be more fun xD**

**But it's either gonna be NaLu or NaLi in the end! So~ what do u think?**

* * *

***-Current Situation-***

* * *

**-FT Guild-**

Lucy sighed while sitting away in the corner of the guild, thinking…

_"Lu-chan…"_ a voice said…

Lucy looked up to see who the person was and said _"hi Levy-chan…"_, then looks down again…

_"What's wrong, Lu-chan?"_ Levy asked.

_"…N-nothing…"_ Lucy said, still looking down, unable to face her best friend…

Levy sits next to her and hugs her… _"I know that something is wrong with you, Lu-chan…"_ she said.

Lucy then nodded and still kept looking down.

_"Lu-chan… tell me… what happened?"_ Levy asked, still hugging her.

Lucy's eyes began to get filled with tears, but she kept looking down so that Levy won't notice.

_"Lu-chan…"_ Levy said, as she grabbed Lucy's hand and asked her to stand. _"Come on… Let's talk somewhere else, shall we?"_ she continued.

Lucy then nodded and still kept her head down.

Then the two girls both went at Lucy's Apartment.

* * *

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

_"Now…"_ Levy said, still holding Lucy's hand,_ "tell me, Lu-chan… What happened?"_ she continued, as they both sat on Lucy's bed.

Levy can clearly see that Lucy's eyes were filling up with tears.

_"Lu-chan… It's ok to cry… Crying won't mean that you're weak… There are times when we have to cry in order to release some of the pains that we feel…"_ Levy said to Lucy, and hugged her again…

Lucy wasn't able to hold up the tears in her eyes anymore and started to cry.

_"It's all so fresh… I still remember everything… As if it just happened yesterday…"_ Lucy said, while crying…

_"What was it, Lu-chan? What happened?"_ Levy said, worried of what happened to her bestfriend…

_"I still feel it… I remember it well… The scenery, the moon, the stars, the trees, the park, everything… A few days ago..."_ Lucy said as she tried to stop her tears from flowing and continued with her story.

* * *

***-Flashback—***

* * *

**-Magnolia Park-**

_"Aww, the moon and the stars look so amazing tonight!"_ Lucy said, while sitting under a tree.

_"It sure is!"_ Natsu said, grinning, then sits beside her.

Then there was suddenly a moment of silence between them.

_'Should I tell her? Is this the right time to tell her? While we're alone together?'_ Natsu thaught to himself while staring at Lucy nervously.

_"Is something wrong Natsu?"_ Lucy asked, as she noticed that something seems to be bothering Natsu.

_"Lucy… there's something I need to tell you…"_ Natsu said, feeling nervous.

_"What is it, Natsu?"_ asked Lucy.

_"Well… how do I put this… err… I…"_ said Natsu, nervously.

_"Just tell me what it is."_ Lucy said.

Then Natsu suddenly kissed her.

Lucy was shocked, unable to move and speak.

_"I love you, Lucy…"_ Natsu said.

_"…."_ Lucy was still left speechless. 'I like you, but… I'm… afraid… afraid to get hurt…' she thought.

_"Do you… love me back?"_ asked Natsu, nervously.

_"Natsu… I… I can't… I don't like you that way…"_ Lucy said.

_"….."_ Natsu was left speechless.

_"I… I need to go home now… see ya…"_ Lucy said, wanting to avoid talking about it, as she ran towards her apartment.

* * *

**-Lucy's Apartment-**

Lucy was shocked when Natsu kissed her, and when he told her that he loves him.

She wasn't able to sleep the whole night, thinking about it.

_"I don't like him that way…"_ Lucy said, trying to convince herself with that.

_"And even if I do… No, I really don't… I don't wanna get hurt…"_ she continued talking to herself and trying to convince herself.

_"I'm afraid that he'll hurt me someday… So it's better like this…"_ she whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

***-Current Situation-***

After the flashback, Levy's eyes widened in shock her best friend's flashback.

_"Then what's wrong with this, Lu-chan? You should just tell him now that you love him…"_ Levy said.

_"I-I want to… but… It's too late now…"_ Lucy said, as tears started flowing from her eyes again.

_"Why? What happened after this, Lu-chan?"_ Levy asked her, worried.

Lucy continued with her flashbacks as she was crying.

* * *

***-Flashback-***

* * *

**-After a few days of Natsu's confession to Lucy (also the current day)—**

She was walking along the park, then she accidentally saw Natsu talking to Lisanna. Out of curiosity, she went behind a tree and spied on them.

_"Natsu, I…"_ she heard Lisanna say.

_"What?"_ asked Natsu.

_"Remember back then when we were still kids?"_ Lisanna asked him.

_"Yeah… why?"_ said Natsu.

_"I told you that I'll marry you when we grow older, right?"_ Lisanna asked.

_"Yeah… But we were just kids back when you keep saying that!"_ Natsu said, smiling while scratching the back of his head.

_"No… It's not just that…"_ said Lisanna.

_"What is it, then?"_ asked Natsu.

_"I love you, Natsu."_ Lisanna said.

Natsu was shocked when he heard what Lisanna told him.

_"Do you… wanna be my boyfriend?"_ Lisanna blushed as she asked this to Natsu.

_"I… err… uh…"_ Natsu responded.

Lisanna frowned and got her eyes teary for she knows that Natsu really loves Lucy. But still, she tried to make him wanna be her boyfriend.

_"Sure."_ Natsu said, smiling.

Lucy then started to cry and ran off as when she saw both Natsu and Lisanna kissing.

* * *

***-Current Situation-***

_"And that's what happened… I ran off inside the guild and then I realized some things…" Lucy said, still crying. "I realized how stupid I was…" she continued._

_"Lu-chan…" Levy said._

* * *

**To be continued~! I hope u liked it! Please feel free to give some reviews and such :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Regrets

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO READ THIS, THOSE WROTE REVIEWS, THOSE WHO PUT MY STORY IN THEIR ALERTS, AND THOSE WHO PUT ME IN THEIR AUTHOR ALERTS!**

**I REALLY, REALLY LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! AND AGAIN, THANK YOU!**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WRITE ANY REVIEWS AND STUFF :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: LUCY'S REGRETS**

_Ok, so this chapter would be about Lucy's sadness and stuff… This is just gonna be a really short chapter about how Lucy feels about the previous event… And this part is going to be a bit dramatic…_

* * *

***-Previously-***

_Natsu likes Lucy and decides to confess to her, but unfortunately, Lucy, afraid of being hurt, turns him down and says that she doesn't like him that way... And then, a few days after that, Lisanna confesses to Natsu and asks him to be his boyfriend... Natsu wasn't able to resist the offer, and so, they became together... And another unfortunate thing: Lucy saw the whole scene when Lisanna confessed to Natsu... Then, she realizes how much she really loves Natsu, but now, it's too late for her to tell him..._

* * *

***-Current Situation-***

"_It just… hurts…" _Lucy said, still crying._ "I was just so stupid not to realize that I have always loved him, and that I really always will!"_ she continued.

_"Lu-chan… Don't call yourself stupid… You're not stupid…"_ Levy said.

_"Why do you think I'm not?" _asked Lucy.

_"It was my entire fault for being so stupid! If I just told him the truth, then I won't be hurt this bad!" s_he shouted, feeling mad at herself.

_"I was so stupid… I tried hard to convince myself that I don't like him… Because I was afraid to get hurt…" _she said, crying.

_"If I was just honest on how I really feel, then things wouldn't turn out this way! I… I should've just been honest to face how I really feel… I should've been just accepted the truth that I like him instead of trying to hide it and convincing myself that I don't… I should've just done those… If I just have done that… It wouldn't have turned out like this…" _Lucy's face was filled with tears, unable to be stopped from flowing.

Levy hugged Lucy, unable to think of any response about what her friend just said.

_"If… If only I did those…"_ Lucy whispered.

_"I… regret what I did… And at the same time, I'm regretting what I didn't do…"_ she said.

_"I regret turning him down, I regret convincing myself that I don't love anyone, I regret not being honest to him and myself, I regret lying to him and myself…"_ she continued.

Levy was still hugging her, still left speechless.

_"I just hate myself!"_ Lucy shouted, while trying hard to stop her tears from flowing again. _"I hate myself for not being very honest, I hate myself for lying, I hate myself for being so stupid and weak!" she continued. "I... I was so afraid to get hurt... I was being weak... No, I AM weak..."_ Lucy said.

* * *

**Sorry for having this chapter to be just short... And thx too for reading this :D**

**And um... so how'd u guys like this chapter? was it too dramatic, or just a very little dramatic?**

* * *

**There are times in our lives that we only get one chance to work things out, so we must think thoroughly before we do something that we might regret... Coz once done, cannot be undone...**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu's Decision

**I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLLLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY FOR LIKE THREE MONTHS! I GOT REALLY BUSY AT SCHOOL STUFF... BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE IT AS SOON AS I CAN DESPITE MY BUSY SCHOOL SCHEDULE...**

**AND AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO READ THIS, THOSE WROTE REVIEWS, THOSE WHO PUT MY STORY IN THEIR ALERTS AND STUFF, AND THOSE WHO PUT ME IN THEIR AUTHOR ALERTS! I REALLY, REALLY LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! x3**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO WRITE ANY REVIEWS AND STUFF :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: NATSU'S DECISION**

_Ok, so this chapter is about how Natsu really feels about Lucy and Lisanna… And also, in the end of this chapter, there'll be his decision on what to do~ that's why the title of this chapter was Natsu's Decision…_

* * *

***-Previously-***

_Lucy realizes how much she really loves Natsu, but it's too late already, all she was able to do that time was to cry and blame herself... Blaming herself how stupid she was, and saying that she really regrets what she did that much... And of course, her best friend, Levy, was the one who was with her the whole time that she was crying... Levy was trying to comfort her..._

* * *

***-Current Situation-***

_"Damn!"_ Natsu said, as he punched the wall.

_"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?"_

_"I like Lisanna... but... I like her just as a sister... nothing else..."_

_"Lucy's more... important to me... I love her..." _

_"I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER!"_ he yelled.

_"But then..."_

* * *

***-Flashback-***

_"Natsu... I... I can't... I don't like you that way..." _

* * *

***-Current Situation-***

_"Oh yeah..."_

_"That's right..." _

_"She doesn't like me the way I like her..."_

_"I should just..."_

_"Give up... shouldn't I...?"_

_"I... wouldn't wanna hurt Lisanna..."_

_"So... maybe someday I can just learn to love Lisanna the way I love Lucy..."_

_"But then... no..." _

_"There won't be a day when I'll be having the same feeling I have every time Lucy's with me..."_

_"She's the only one who can make me feel that way... the only one..."_

_"Lisanna... even though I feel happy when she's with me... It's just... not enough... for me to like her that way..."_

_"It's like there's something... missing..."_

_"But... since... I said yes to Lisanna... I can't back out from that now... I must deal with this now..."_

_"I don't want Lisanna to get hurt or cry just because of me... That's why when I saw her eyes starting to get teary when she asked me that question, I said yes..."_

_"So then..." Natsu continued as he sat on the floor._

_"From now on, I should just... act as if nothing happened..."_

_"I don't want Lucy to feel annoyed or something because of me..."_

_"So from now on, I won't bother her with things like those again... I'll just try my best to be happy with Lisanna..." _

_"I'll just move on."_

_"For Lucy to feel comfortable after my confession to her... She'll be thinking that it was Lisanna that I really loved, so she'll feel comfortable being with me again since she says she doesn't like me that way, right?"_

_"And also for Lisanna to feel happy..."_

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry for the late update... And if this chapter seems too short again, I'm sorry~~**_  
_

**But anyway, Thank You for reading this! :D**

**And um... how'd u guys like this chapter? yeah, it isn't that dramatic xD coz Natsu doesn't really have the dramatic personality, right? xD He always thinks of his friends first, before him, too, doesn't he? that's why the chapter was like this xD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Lie Might Help?

**THANK YOU ALL TO ALL THE FOLLOWS, REVIEWS, AND FAVORITES! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! X3**

**Please feel free to write reviews and such :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: A Little Lie Might Help...?**

_Lucy tries to apologize to Natsu... But then, Natsu just ignores those things and tells Lucy that it's okay... What he did was just a prank for his best friend... (the confessing thing) Because he thought that this might help the situation..._

* * *

**_*-_Previously-***

_Natsu tells himself that he only loves Lisanna as a sister and that he loves Lucy so much... But later on, he decides that he'll just go on and move on through that, as he does not want Lisanna to get hurt and feel sad if she finds out about it, and he says it'll be better so that Lucy will also feel comfortable to think that he likes Lisanna..._

* * *

***-Currently-***

As Lucy was at the Fairy Tail Guild's door, she sighed and told herself: _"Alright... I'm gonna apologize to him...". _She was feeling nervous as when she entered the guild. And there she saw Natsu with Lisanna, who was hugging him, which made Lucy feel sad, of course.

Then she approached them and said: _"Natsu, can I talk to you for a second?" ._

_"Sure, Luce..." _Natsu answered, grinning.

Then they went outside the guild, by a tree near it. _"Um... so about the... um... you know..." _she told him.

_"The confession thing? Yeah... It was a prank! Got you!" _he said, grinning a fake grin.

Lucy noticed how Natsu grinned... And she knew that her best friend was lying... _'Natsu... why are you bringing something like this up? You must have a pretty good reason for doing this, huh?' _she thought.

_"R-Really?!" _she asked him, pretending to be shocked about it.

_"Yeah, coz as you can see, I'm with Lisanna now. I was just testing how my best friend will react to my prank of confessing to her!" _he chuckled a bit, but as Lucy was looking at him in his eyes, she could clearly see there's something bothering him, then he looked away, wanting to avoid the eye contact.

_"Ah, yeah! You really got me there!"_ said Lucy while faking a laugh, her eyes getting a bit watery... _'Why Natsu, why? What's on your mind now? Why are you doing this?'_ **((the ones with ' ' means she's talking to herself or thinking))**

_'Sorry, Luce... But I have to do this... Saying that it was just a prank might help you feel more comfortable... I want you to cheer up and not feel awkward when I'm with you or anything like that...' _He thought to herself, then he suddenly noticed how Lucy's eyes were... They were a bit teary... _"You okay, Luce?" _ he asked her, touching Lucy's cheeks, looking at her eyes that were teary.

_"Y-yeah... I'm... fine... I... need to go somewhere... So um... see ya!" _she answered, wanting to avoid eye contact, then run off.

* * *

_'I feel like there's something wrong with her... I... I'm gonna follow her...'_

* * *

***-Lucy's Apartment-***

_"Aaaaaaaaah! Just why, Natsu?! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LYING LIKE THAT?! How can you think that you can lie at me without me noticing it? What's going on with you mind right now? Urgh!" _she screamed with anger, sadness, and confusion.

Lucy had yelled and screamed things... Little did she know, that Natsu was just near her room's window, listening quietly to what she's been screaming... _"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! WHY DID IT HAVE TO TURN THIS WAY?! Maybe if I told you how much I love you sooner, things wouldn't turn out like this..." _she shouted and sighed.

_"Luce..." _someone said.

_"Huh?" _Lucy turned around to see who called her, and got shocked when she saw who it was...

_"N-Natsu?! Y-You were here this whole time?!"_

* * *

**To be continued x3**

**Thx for reading this~~ So, what do u think of this chapter? :3**

**And yep, it's a bit dramatic again, ain't it? xD**

**I changed the story's category from Hurt/Comfort and Romance to Drama and Romance, since I noticed that the chapters I published for this are often drama x3**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be more dramatic again :3**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

**Thank you all so much for those who had written reviews, followed/favorited this story, and for waiting (patiently) until I was able to make another chapter... I'm really really really really sorry for not updating the past month... School really is making me busy, sorry... T^T**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: ... I'm Sorry...**

* * *

***-Previously-* **

_Natsu hears what Lucy was saying~~ x3_

_"Luce..." _

_"N-Natsu?! Y-You were here this whole time?!"_

* * *

***-Currently-* **

_"W-Well... I was just..." _Natsu said, scratching his head, and coming in from her apartment's window.

_"Luce... I just want to... let you know..."_

_"I like you a lot... Even more than Lisanna..."_

_"But since she confessed now and I'm with her, I'm sorry I can't do anything about it right now..."_ he continued.

Lucy was speechless at first, then...

_"I..." _she said.

_"... Don't be sorry..."_

_"It was my fault... for not saying anything about it... I... like you too..." _she muttered, her voice cracking.

_"I just thought that... You only think of me as a friend... That's why I didn't bother to tell you anything about it..."_

_"I... I'm sorry!" _after saying this she broke into tears then ran off out of her apartment.

* * *

_"Luce...!" _the fire mage tried to follow her.

_"Please! I want some time alone...!" _she answered, with teary eyes and a high-pitched voice, then continued off.

_"But..." _he was saying, trying to reason out.

She faced him with her tears falling from her face and said: _"I__ said I want some time alone! Why won't you just let me?! Please!" _then continued running.

_'I feel... really bad for having you feel like this... I'm so sorry, Luce...' _Natsu was saying in his mind those words, but they can't seem to get out of his mouth to tell her that.

* * *

**To be continued**

**(I'm gonna update the next chapter today too x3)**

**So what do u think of this chapter? um... was it too short~? **


	6. Chapter 6: It Hurts

**Ok, so I'll be making this chapter today too, hoping that I could make it up to u guys for not updating only til now~! .**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: It Hurts...**

* * *

***-Previously-* **

She faced him with her tears falling from her face and said: _"I__ said I want some time alone! Why won't you just let me?! Please!" _then continued running.

_'I feel... really bad for having you feel like this... I'm so sorry, Luce...' _Natsu was saying in his mind those words, but they can't seem to get out of his mouth to tell her that.

* * *

***-Currently-***

* * *

***~Lucy's Narration~***

It's been days since we last talked...

The last time we talked was when I kept shouting at him, saying I want some time alone with myself...**  
**

But... the more the days pass that I don't get to see him... or talk to him... the more it hurts...

Feeling lonely and sad, I kept walking, not looking to where I was heading to, just kept thinking of what he said...

Until...

_"Ouch!" _I screamed.

My head bumped to a tree in the Magnolia Forest. Then suddenly, I saw a familiar figure walking towards me...

I can't be mistaken...

It is him...

* * *

_"Luce..." _he said, he was looking serious, and his eyes looking somewhat gloomy.

I readied myself on what he was about to say, for I sense that it's gonna be another sad thing...

_"W-what?" _I asked him, feeling kind of hesitant, because I'm definitely sure this would turn out bad...

_"If... it really feels awkward... maybe we should avoid each other for now..." _upon hearing these words, I felt my heart shatter...

Even just not seeing him or talking to him made me feel even more bad... And now he's asking me to avoid him... I feel like I'm gonna die anytime soon...

_"... It's... your choice if you want to..." _I told him...

I... I don't want him and me to avoid each other... But... If he thinks this would do good, then I guess I should just accept it...

He was silent. He didn't say anything when I said that. So I continued: _"You know... honestly, I've been missing the just about random things we talked about... because after when Lisanna confessed to you, we didn't get to talk that much anymore..." _

And then I stopped, realizing that this might only cause more 'awkwardness'... And, I don't know why I suddenly said that to him in the first place anyway... I guess I just got carried away...

He was still silent, so I decided to bring the conversation back to its topic again.

_"So... do we avoid each other for now then? You decide... since I'm so stupid when it comes to these things..." _I told him.

_"I... guess..." _he said with hesitation.

Hearing these words really felt like knives were stabbed directly my heart.

I... wanted to talk to him one last time, so I asked him... _"Is it... ok if I ask you some questions just this one last time? After this I promise I'll never talk to you again..." _

He told me it was ok, so I began asking him a bit.

_"Do you... really like Lisanna that much now?"_

_"I do." _he said without even having second thoughts, making me feel like my world's gonna break apart anytime now. Even on hearing this, I still dared to continue... Just one last question, I say to myself...

_"So you like Lisanna more than me now?"_

_"I'll ask too, if I say yes, what will you do?" _This made me silent for a while. I can't think of anything to say to this... I want to do something... But... "what will I do?"...

_"I... I don't think there's anything I can do about it... because it was your choice... Maybe all I can do is think how stupid I was? but... never mind..." _I answered... I was wanting to say something else after that, but I decided to stop and just make it like that.

_"Since you're not gonna do anything, yes..." _I felt that he was somehow discontented on what I answered...

So then I asked him, _"Were you expecting me to say that I'll do something?" _

I know it was a stupid question, but, I just suddenly said that without even thinking.

It took him long to answer,_ "Never mind.", _was just all he said.

Then I... again... my eyes turned teary... Not long after that, I was crying again...

_"Honestly, I want to do something... but, as u know, I always keep things to myself and hide everything i feel... and i'll tell u this honestly then: right now it really hurts... it hurts to keep things by myself, I regret doing that, but I still keep doing it coz I thought that it would be better that way... I keep myself quiet about what bothers me and stuff because I think it'll be for the better... but the only better thing it does is for the other ppl, not really for myself, coz the more I do it, the more it hurts...!" _I cried out.

Maybe he was surprised on what I said, or something. He wasn't able to say anything for some minutes...

_"I'm sorry you're hurting and it's all my fault..." _that was all what he was able to say.

_"No... It's my fault for being stupid! I'm sorry for suddenly saying that... I just wasn't able to control myself... I'm so stupid!" _I answered without even really thinking about it, with a somewhat shouting tone.

Then he just... hugged me... and said, _"Take it easy... you're not stupid..." _I guess he was trying to calm me down...

But then I shouted, _"Yes I am! This wouldn't happen if I wasn't stupid!"_

And with that, he fell silent. I broke off from his hug, wiped my tears, then continued, _"Don't worry about feeling awkward or anything anymore... I'll be quitting the guild first thing tomorrow..." _

* * *

Then I ran off far away from him again, back to my apartment. He tried to follow me, but I motioned him to stop. So, after that, I got into my apartment... I told myself, _"This is what I decided! I'm gonna do it!" _  
I was determined... or at least, pretending to be... _"Lucy... This is... for Natsu's sake... and for your sake, too... So please just do this... Then you'll be alright..." _I told myself, at least to feel a bit of comfort...

* * *

**To be continued x3**

**The last chapter I made was short, so this one was the long xD**

**So how was this chapter? Feel free to write reviews or message me about it :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Stay as we once were

**I'm so sorry~! **

I'm gonna change to story line of this story a bit, ok?

From the next chapter onward, I'm mostly gonna use the characters here to narrate the story... I hope you don't mind... Well, it's not like I don't want to narrate the story myself, but it's just that I think it seems better to have the characters narrate it in their point of views, thus making us, the ones reading the story, understand more how they feel, right?

**and I just wanna say this again... Thank you :3** **for the 16 reviews, five favorites, and seven follows x3**

Btw, in the next chapters. I'll be adding the other FT members to this story :3

* * *

oh, and this ish a reply to _Ren_ who reviewed: well~ u just have to wait and see what happens to them :3 but I pwomise I won't kill Lucy x3

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Stay As We Once Were... **

_Please, Lucy... don't leave... w-what if we just stay as how we once were in the past? As best friends again? Please... Just give me some time... Then I'll break up with Lisanna and tell her the Truth..._

* * *

***-Previously-* **

_Don't worry about feeling awkward or anything anymore... I'll be quitting the guild first thing tomorrow... _

* * *

***-Currently-* **

* * *

***~Natsu's Narration~* **

**(around 3 am at the Magnolia Forest)**_  
_

_"I'll be quitting the guild first thing tomorrow!" _Those words that she said kept me awake all night.

Until now I'm still on the same spot that I sat on the forest after when she ran away from me...

I should've tried to chase her... But, what could've I said if I got to chase her?

I can't even think of any words to tell her!

_"I've hurt her a lot already!"_ I screamed as I stood up and punched a tree nearby.

_"I don't want her to go! But, I can't hurt Lisanna's feelings if I tell her how I really have been feeling about Lucy... She'll just think that i just played with her..." _

_"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!" _I'm so confused right now...

I don't know how my feelings are anymore... I don't want to let Lucy go... I love her... But I don't want Lisanna to be hurt... Do I love her, too? Or do I just see her as a sister, and that's why?

...

Why am I feeling like this? Is it that I love them both now?

...

* * *

**(around 5 am at Lucy's Apartment) **

***~Lucy's Narration~***

_I guess I should get my things ready now... _I sighed as I got out of my bed.

I gathered all my things... I didn't bother having breakfast because I don't have the appetite to eat anything, anyway... After an hour, I finished packing my stuff...

So then I proceeded to my front door, to go out...

But then...

"..."

When I opened the front door, I saw Natsu there...

_"Please, Lucy..." _He said.

_"What?" _I asked him, trying to act coldly.

_"Don't go..." _

_"W-What if we... just stay as to what we once were? Just please give me some time..." _Natsu continued.

_Yeah... "some time"... how long is that time gonna be? It's... gonna hurt me a lot... if I agree with this... _I thought to myself.

"..."

_"Just this once, please..." _he pleaded and hugged me.

Seeing him pleading like that, I'm unable to resist... So, I agreed... Even though that meant me having to endure...

_"Fine... but just this once... I will..." _I told him.

_How long will his 'some time' be, I wonder?_

* * *

_Sorry if you found this chapter just short~_

Well, I decided to change this story a bit...  
The real thing that I intended to do here at first wasn't like this~ At first, the story was just to revolve around Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna... But now I'm changing it and am gonna add up some other FT characters like Gray, Juvia, Erza, etc. for a bit of a twist and maybe to make this story more interesting x3

* * *

**Next ~ Chapter Eight: **How long...?


	8. Chapter 8: How Long?

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows x3**

**And I'm realllllly sorry for not updating early... (too much school stuff to do) T^T**

(((Oh, and nvm my last chapter about the five faves and seven follows... it went down to four faves and six follows now T^T)))

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: HOW LONG...?**

_It's been a month since we made a deal to stay as we once were... I can't take it anymore... The longer we stay like this, the more it hurts... I'm leaving now... for the better. _

* * *

***-Previously-* **

When I opened the front door, I saw Natsu there...

_"Please, Lucy..." _He said.

_"What?" _I asked him, trying to act coldly.

_"Don't go..."_

_"W-What if we... just stay as to what we once were? Just please give me some time..." _Natsu continued.

_Yeah... "some time"... how long is that time gonna be? It's... gonna hurt me a lot... if I agree with this... _I thought to myself.

"..."

_"Just this once, please..." _he pleaded and hugged me.

Seeing him pleading like that, I'm unable to resist... So, I agreed... Even though that meant me having to endure...

_"Fine... but just this once... I will..." _I told him.

_How long will his 'some time' be, I wonder?_

* * *

***-Currently-***

* * *

***~Lucy's POV~* **

_It's morning already, huh?_

...

...

_I wish I just wouldn't wake up._

I tried my best to close my eyes, but failed, since the rays of the sun coming from my windows were too bright, forcing me to stand up.

I rub my eyes, then go straight to the bathroom and wash my face. After that, I just sit down on my sofa...

I don't really want to eat...

...

_It's been... a month now._

_I've been trying all my best... to be like how I was before._

_It's been a month since we made the deal to stay as how we once were._

_..._

_..._

_It's hard... it hurts. _

I lied down my sofa and did my best not to let any tears out.

_The longer we stay like this... the more it hurts._

_...I can't take it anymore._

_..._

_He asked me to give him some time..._

_But then..._

_It's still the same... even until now he's still with Lisanna._

_..._

_..._

_How long am I supposed to wait?_

_..._

_..._

_... _

_A month... seems like an eternity already._

_..._

_Everyday... I had to endure._

_I had to pretend that I was happy._

_I had to be strong._

_I had to smile, to laugh, even when in front of me lies Lisanna and Natsu cuddling and laughing together._

_I had to hide my tears and sadness behind my laughters and smiles..._

_..._

_..._

_How long... would I still have to do it?_

_..._

_..._

_I don't... want to be like this._

_I want to be free._

_I want to let go now._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I don't want to be trapped in this wall of sadness for eternity._

_I don't want to keep doing this anymore._

_I don't want to be like this anymore._

_..._

_I don't care now._

_Whether he really loves me or not, it doesn't matter anymore._

_..._

_I love him._

_I've been doing all these for him._

_I gave it my all and this is as far as I can._

_- That's all I know now._

_..._

_..._

_I'm... leaving now._

_...it's gonna be for the better._

_..._

_I'm gonna forget him._

_I'm setting both of us free._

_I'm leaving all these sadness behind._

_I'm gonna let go._

_And live._

_Hoping for a better tomorrow._

* * *

_..._

**To be continued x3**

**So how was this chapter~? Feel free to review :3**


	9. Chapter 9: For the Better

**Oh, yay~! Thank you for the six faves and nine follows x3 and for the reviews, too :3**

**As I said on my reply (or review, too), I'm sorry for making them short T.T I'll try to make it longer when I get to have more time to write~**

**And, about the pairings~~ see my profile then xD**

* * *

And here now, the fun shall start - or drama? xD

erm... whatever, I was just trying to make it more interesting before starting the story -.-

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: For the Better...**

_No, you can't Lucy. I'm not letting you leave... alone. That fire-freak! I'm coming with you! Unlike him, I'll take care of you! I'm not letting you go off alone! _

* * *

***~Lucy's POV~***

_Well, this is it._

_I've decided. I'm leaving now - for real, and for the better. _

I got up from my sofa, then changed my clothes. I wore just simple clothes, of course, but not my normal every day clothes. I wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with white lining designs, and a matching whie blue and white skirt - this should do it. This would do for my travelling today.

_Here goes nothing..._

I packed all the things I'll need - my clothes, accessories, and my other stuff, especially my keys, and my whip, of course - I never go out without them by my side.

Then, after packing I talked to the apartment manager... I told her that I'm leaving. She just told me, "Take care, dear. Good luck on your travels. And, be strong, I know you are." It made me wonder, _Does she somehow know that I'm having such troubles?_

__Nevermind that. Now I need to write a letter for Levy-chan... I know she won't like it if I leave... SO... I'm sorry, Levy-chan, but I have to. I'll just be sending you a letter... because... I can't... say goodbye to you in person.

And I might as well as write a letter to Erza, too.

_Oh well. Off to the guild now to tell Master that I'll be leaving. _

As I walked, I can't help but remember... all the fun times we all had, all the sad times, the good times, the bad times - everything that happened when I was a member of Fairy Tail.

It sure was enjoyable... but I have to quit the guild now - so that I can move on.

...maybe someday I can return again. Yeah, someday, I will be back on the guild again.

When I get to move on and become stronger - I'm coming back to the guild.

_This is for the better. This is my choice. I'm breaking away..._

* * *

**(Song: Breakaway - by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Da da da'd da da_  
_Da da da'd da da_  
_Da da da'd da da da da _

Singing a song would help me feel calm... even just a bit.

_Grew up in a small town_  
_And when the rain would fall down_  
_I'd just stare out my window_  
_Dreamin' of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray _

I always did when I was a child... Our house felt small, I felt trapped inside. Staring at the rain gives me comfort; dreaming what I could be makes me happy... I kept praying, I kept wishing... to break free and have my own life.

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I tried to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_  
_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I prayed I could breakaway _

I tried talking to my dad and he never listens. I wanted to go someplace else, that's why I got to Fairy Tail...

It was coz of Natsu that I got here, though... And now...

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway _

I'm leaving; I'm setting myself free; I'm letting go; I'm breaking away - for the better.

It's better to risk and dare... to see what would happen when I leave. I'm sure... that I can move on through this.

I'm stepping out of this darkness and sadness that had enveloped me for a long time now... I'm gonna be me again - the real me.

_Da da da'd da da_  
_Da da da'd da da_  
_Da da da'd da da da da _

I'm having second thoughts, being inbetween... but... I...

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_Get on board a fast train_  
_Travel on a jetplane, far away_  
_And breakaway _

That's right. It's what I want.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway _

Breakaway... Move on... And live my life.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging round revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_  
_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway _

I don't know where I'll be going; I don't know what will happen next... But I'm gonna move on from now.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta_  
_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway _

It's not easy... to say goodbye.

Levy-chan, I'm sorry... I'll have to leave you, too. I only feel guilty on leaving you, since you're always there for me and stuff... I'll just give the letters to Master Makarov... And, I won't say goodbye him, I think it'd be best.

_Breakaway_  
_Breakaway... _

...

* * *

The song calmed me down... I even got to remember some times... when I was a child... and when I got here.

_I sure hope this is the right thing to do. _

Well, here we are. Fairy Tail.

I held the door knob, my hands shaking, then slowly turned it.

The guild was at it's normal pace.

Juvia, as usual, is behind a pillar staring at Gray, who was at the counter talking to Mira.

Then Erza seemed to be thinking of something - Jellal, I guess. Since she's worried about what happened to him. Jellal loves her, and she loves him - it seems good, but the magic council and others... are against it. She and Jellal can't be together for may reasons... and because of all the things and persons against it. It must've been hard for her... but at least, they love each other.

And there goes Jet and Droy fighting again... Levy must be with Gajeel again, huh? I'm so happy for Levy-chan. She and Gajeel had always been going out recently, with Gajeel saying what they do is just "jobs", then he treats her and gives her stuff, reasoning out, "It was because she was a good partner. That's all." or "She looked hungry. I wouldn't want to starve my job partner.", while blushing. Levy-chan does the same, too, pretending like that.

Cana is as usual, drinking at the counter. While the Thunder God Tribe's at the counter, too, talking about Laxus, Laxus, Laxus... Macao and Wakaba are fighting again... And the others are having their daily fights and stuff.

_I'll sure miss these, and them... a lot. _

Oh, and there goes Natsu and Lisanna... on the corner of the guild. When she felt I was looking at them, she took a glance at me, then clings unto Natsu...

...

I won't say anything anymore.

I'm tired already.

So tired... that's why I want to leave in the first place.

...

Oh well, that made me want to leave as soon as I can even more.

* * *

I asked Mira if Master was around... she told me that he was in the office, so I went straight on without hesitating.

My hand started to shake again, I guess I'm kinda nervous.

Looking at everyone - who most of them didn't notice me, I take a deep breath, then face the door to the office.

I knocked on the door...

_"Master?"_

_"Is that you, Lucy?" _he asked.

Master's good at recognizing voices... _"Yes."_

_"Come on in, then."_

_..._

* * *

**To be continued x3**_  
_

**Now this chapter ish kinda long... What do you think?**

**Feel free to review :3**


End file.
